


Part 4: Nothing but the best for Sherlock

by Heliopause



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/pseuds/Heliopause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It transpired, through several prompts and fills (links <i>will</i> be added!) that Joan Watson found herself dealing with a small green reptile of startling provenance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 4: Nothing but the best for Sherlock

Some fifteen minutes' deft, and very annoyed, internet searching for a useful consultant, and Joan had pinpointed what seemed to be promising lead.

"A Professor Eustace Scrubb, herpetologist, OBE, published extensively on animal intelligence - oh! interesting! - booted from the Royal Society for speaking publicly on his serious consideration of therianthropy, but - ah! problem: he's somehow linked with the crowd the British press call Commoner Royalty; he won't come cheap."

The lizard's turquoise-green crest snapped open, and he hissed; obviously he believed he deserved the best.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a rerun, but is republished here to join its fellows in this collection!)


End file.
